thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Aides Immortus (Masterzverse)
''' Aides "Immortus" Banditson '''is a Darkus Brawler and an anti-hero from Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes and Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare. Background Unknown. Aides met Brawley X Masterz on Bakugan Dimensions Interspace and kept in touch as an acquaintence. One day, Immortus was caught in a battle between friends that he didn't want to get involved in. He decided to separate himself from his friends. He ended up falling into a random portal that lead to New Vestroia. He ended up in the New Vestroian Underworld where he met Darkus Horridian. Horridian guided Aides through the Underworld. They ended up realizing they share two halves of a Switch Code. Aides spent his days out of society training with Horridian. Apprently, a new brawler and his Bakugan has taken over the Underworld. This ruler went by the name of Parasyte and his Bakugan was Darkus Drothkenoid. Parasyte told Aides about his plans to gather the Jewel Fragments and Aides decided he wanted to help. He decided to start going by the name Immortus. Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes Immortus works as Parasyte's right hand. The truth was Immortus only did this so he could take the Jewel Fragments from Parasyte when the time was right and use them for good, not evil. The Dark Hex Brawlers and the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers considered him an enemy. When Masterz first saw Immortus, he didn't recognize him, but Immortus recognized Masterz. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to blow his cover. In the end, Immortus turned against Parasyte and discovered that Planet Dyzekia was declaring war on Planet Earth. Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare Immortus warned the B.E.C.B. about the war and joined them. Masterz finally recognized Immortus as his old friend Aides. After the invason, Immortus and Masterz were the only ones wth part of their memory left. They got into the Dyzekian Castle, Immortus freed Horridian and faced the six Dark Hex Brawlers by himself. Although struggling at first, Exedra came to Immortus' aid, deeming him worthy of his power, evolving Horrdian temporarily into Darkus Exceed Horridian. With this new power, Immortus defeated the Dark Hex Brawlers. Upon being called traitors by Gundalia, Immortus and Masterz met up with Zero and Kellen to discuss their next move. Unfortunately upon Masterz's departure, Immortus, Zero, Phantom, Kellen, and Axel are all ambushed and defeated by the combined might of Parasyte, Baria, Wraith, and Trench, resulting in Immortus' capture by Parasyte. In an alternate dimension, he is later killed when Parasyte impales him with Baria's blade, leaving him unable to help the Brawlers as they battle Parasyte and his team. A funeral was established for his burial, but was interrupted by the arrival of his sister Nyndes and brothers Sevyndes and Syxdes . After a brief scuffle between Sevyndes and Masterz, his body begins glowing, revealing his Immortal healing trance. After Chance Dragonoid explains Aides' origins and abilities, Masterz and the team place him in a Vestal hospital bed to allow him to recover from his injuries while they head to Neathia. Powers and abilities Aides is an Immortal, a member of an immortal "police force" that is set to preserve and document history and to prevent any events that could negatively alter history. In Aides' case, he will assist The Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers in defeating the forces of evil that would set to alter history forever (i.e. Dhrakon and Drakohex, Parasyte, the Rebels of Corruption, etc.) As an Immortal, he possesses the following skills and abilities.. *Access to all the powers, documented memories of the Immortal that bestowed his/her power upon him (Dante Storm), and he exists outside of space and time. He can also bestow upon someone else the same Immortal powers he received from Dante as well as any more memories and powers gained over time, though it would make him mortal once again. *Aides can no longer age or get sick, nor requires any human needs such as hunger or sleep. He is unable to die biologically due to old age (since he stopped aging). However, he is not invulnerable and should he take too much damage faster than his body can recover, enough extreme physical trauma can leave him unable to function for a period of time, and eventually kill him. He can also die via drowning and decapitation. *Superhuman strength, agility, reflexes, acrobatics, and enchanced intelligence that enables him to use 100% of his brain. As an Immortal, he also possesses a regeneration factor that enables him to heal wounds, further augmented by the healing trance he taught himself and Horridian. *When gravely injured, he can enter a healing trance that enables his body to repair any damage he may have sustained in battle. Depending on the injury, this trance can last up to a few hours to even a few days, and leaves him in a state of comatose. This healing trance makes his durability and ability to heal much more powerful than any other Immortal, able to recover from minor injuries in mere seconds, and able to suffer extreme damage periodically, making him almost indestructible. He is able to share this power with his Guardian Bakugan, Horridian. However this healing trance leaves him unable to move, making him very vulnerable. However, his regeneration factor enables him to repeatedly take damage even in his healing coma, so long as his regeneration factor can keep up with the damage sustained. *Because Horridian is Darkus, Aides is able to manipulate darkness, granting him abilities such as allowing him to create constructs of dark energy or render himself or other objects/people invisible. Possessing these abilities makes Aides Immortus a formidable and unpredictable opponent. Bakugan *Darkus Horridian (Guardian Bakugan) **Darkus Exceed Horridian (Powered-up form of Guardian Bakugan) *Darkus Vertexx *Darkus Shadow Vulcan *Darkus Evo Alpha Hydranoid *Darkus Pythantus (Bakugan Trap) Bakugan Equipment *Horrid Armor: Guardian of Hades (Bakugan Armor) Trivia *Aides is pronounced like 80s (eighties). It is also another word for Hades and means "the unseen". *It's a coincidence how Aides' name means Hades and his Guardian Bakugan is based off the Guardian of the Greek Underworld; Cerberus. *Aides is the first Brawler to utilize the Legendary Fusion, a fusion between a spirit of the Ancient Six Warriors and their Bakugan utilizing their Elemental Weapon and Jewel Fragment. Aides unknowingly used his Exedra necklace and the Shadow Jewel Fragment to create Exceed Horridian, allowing him to defeat all the Dark Hex Brawlers single-handedly. *Aides has three siblings: Syxdes (younger brother), Sevyndes (twin brother), and Nyndes (older sister). *He is also the only Brawler currently to not have his Jewel Fragment, as it and his Exedra necklace were stolen by Parasyte. *Immortus, along with Dante Storm, are the first human Immortals, as the Immortals are a group of immortal Bakugan that serve Code Eve in protecting history. Gallery AidesRen2.jpg|Aides Immortus: The Fluffy Reaper of Darkness AidesSuzaku.jpg|Aides with short hair Ren art.png|Aides Immortus relaxing 9991_370893669690712_608236637_n.jpg|Aides with his siblings: Sevyndes, Nyndes, and Syxdes 305915_370875063025906_514617236_n(1).jpg|Aides' current attire after his funeral Aides and Horridian.png|Aides Immortus and Darkus Horridian Ren 1.png|Aides Immortus Ponytail Aides 1.png|Aides with a ponytail before his exile and becoming Immortus Screen Shot 2013-05-11 at 11.39.22 AM.png|Aides Immortus pouting Screen Shot 2013-05-11 at 5.54.37 PM.png|Immortus, the Right Hand of Parasyte Ren 000.png|Aides Immortus Aides Immortus Warfare.png|Aides Immortus without his jacket Category:Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers Category:Darkus Users Category:Main Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Immortal